The Last Spark
by snowleopard241
Summary: Glory Mellark is the daughter of Peeta and Katniss. What happens when she and her brother are kidnapped and taken to the capitol by Snow's nephew?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**This is my first fanfiction, so read and review! Please!**

**Katniss POV**

"Bye, everyone!" Gloriosa Prim Mellark said. She was our first child, dark haired like me, and blue eyed like Peeta.

"Bye!" I shouted, smiling an encouraging smile. I nudged Peeta, and he smiled too. Something about the first day of middle school seemed important to me, but I just couldn't place it.

"Why don't you guys ever smile for me?" Timothy Finnick Mellark asked. He was blond haired, and gray eyed. He was entering the second grade today, a big day for him because he could, "be with the big kids now".

When we had our kids, Peeta and I promised that I would get to name the first one, which I named after a plant, and Peeta named the second one after his brother.

As soon as she left our house in Victor's Village, I began to realize what I thought was important.

"This year is the year that they learn about the Hunger Games," I said, worried. If the games were still going on, this would be the year that they would be entered.

As Peeta came over to comfort me, Timmy asked, "What's the Hunger Games?"

We looked at each other, startled.

"It's a game that used to go on every year. They chose a boy and a girl from each district to play in it," Peeta said, hoping it would explain everything.

"But why is it bad?"

Peeta looked at me, lost for words.

"Because some people don't want to leave their families to go play in the games," I say.

"Oh. Well, I better get going. It's my first day being with the big kids!" Timmy exclaimed, smiling, a gap where his front two teeth were supposed to be.

"Bye!" I called. Peeta and I started to head for the kitchen to clean up.

"Why don't you stand and wave for me?" Timmy asked indignantly.

Peeta and I looked at each other. We sighed, and then stood at the doorway waving at Timmy.

**Gloriosa POV**

"Class, this year, you will be learning about the Hunger Games for our history class," Ms. Trinket said. "It's going to be a big, big year!"

"What's the Hunger Games?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

"You don't know about the Hunger Games?" Ms. Trinket asked, her mouth starting to form into an "O" shape.

I shook my head.

"Well, Gloriosa, it is, well it was an annual event that took place in the Capitol. One boy and one girl were chosen from each district and they trained to fight in an arena. They were then put in an actual arena, in which only one victor would emerge out of the 24."

I nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about the Hunger Games," Tartria said to me. "After all, both of your parents were in it."

"They were?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. In fact, they were the people who ended it."

"My parents never mentioned anything about the Hunger Games before."

"They probably thought that you weren't fit to learn about the Hunger Games," Tartria said, with a toss of her hair. "You are the dull one, correct?" She laughed mockingly as she walked away.

_Stupid Tartria,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

I woke screaming from a nightmare. Peeta's arm comforted me, but that wasn't enough.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

I shuddered, and then began quietly. "The mutts were after them."

"Who?" Peeta prodded.

I gulped. "The kids," I said as I began sobbing.

"They're fine," he said soothingly.

"How do you know?" I screamed. "How do you know that they aren't dead right now?"

Peeta went silent for a minute. "Do you want me to go get them?"

I nodded.

"Wait a second," he said. With that, he left the room.

I waited five seconds, then ten seconds, then thirty seconds. "Peeta," I said worriedly. When he didn't reply, I yelled, "Peeta!"

"Don't worry, I got them," he replied.

In stumbled Peeta with his jostled hair, pushing in Glory and Timmy.

Glory rubbed her eyes, while Timmy looked as if he was going to fall asleep standing up.

I raced out of bed, and embraced all three of them. Tears of relief were streaming down my face. I led them towards our bed, and lay them down. Me, Glory, Timmy, and then Peeta.

"Why do you scream?" Glory asked me. It was a innocent question, but it had a lot more meaning to it than it seemed to.

"Nightmares," I whispered.

Glory paused for a second. "Is it because of the Hunger Games?"

"Yes," I said, tears threatening to spill over my eyelashes. My baby, asking about the Hunger Games, knowing that we played a part in them.

I stroked Glory's hair and gently braided it as she started to drift back into sleep. Then, I tried to stretch my arms so that it would cover all three of my family, and slept peacefully.

**Glory POV**

I went into the kitchen to get breakfast when I saw my father sitting at the table.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me, his eyes dark, losing their friendly blue glow. They started dilating. He stood up, and cornered me, putting his two big hands around my neck.

"You killed my family!" he shouted.

I looked into his eyes. "Are you joking?" I asked, with a hint of a laugh.

"No," he responded furiously.

"I didn't kill your family!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! You are a mutt!" Father seemed to realize something. He looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes, they're supposed to be gray, not blue." Father paused for a moment. "You're not Katniss, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Then who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Glory, and I live here," I said, my voice starting to suppress fear.

"Who are your parents?" he asked fiercely.

"My mother is Katniss-" I began to say. At the sound of her name, he tightened his hands, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Your mother is the traitor herself, huh?" Then he stopped. "Who's your father, Gale?"

"No, it's not. You're-"

His grip tightened even more. I struggled to breathe. I felt myself starting to go limp.

Mother came in through the door, carrying a hunting bag full of game. She saw what Father was doing, and instantly ripped his hands of my neck.

I inhaled deeply as Mother started calming Father down, but I saw that she was suffering a fate similar to mine. I sat at the table, my head in my hands, with tears streaming down my face. Finally, Father released his grip, and sighed wearily. He looked at Mother, and started to figure out what had just happened. He then looked at me, and shook his head in disbelief. As Father started making his way towards me, I looked up at him, and ran. I ran up the stairs, clumsily making my way towards my room. I seated myself at the foot of my bed.

I looked at the walls, which were a rusty orange color, which was supposed to resemble a sunset, but Father could not find the colors he wanted. The thought of his name just made me tear up again. I looked at myself in the mirror. A girl, with red, puffy eyes, and bruises on her neck. My fingers instinctively went up to my bruises. They were dark, starting to turn black.

"Are you okay?" Mother asked. I didn't even notice her enter the room. That must be her hunter's step.

"Yeah." I pretended not to notice the bruises on her neck as well.

"Be honest," she coaxed.

"Well, it's just that, every night, Father comes into my room and tells me that he loves me. And today, he tried to kill me. Was he lying?" I asked, my voice quavering.

"No! He wasn't lying! Father does love you, but sometimes he has, um, different memories that I am evil. Because he saw you, and you know how much you look like me, he thought you were me and tried to kill you," Mother said soothingly.

"Will the memories ever go away?" I asked.

Mother looked at me with sad eyes. "No."

At that moment, Father walked through the door. "Listen, Glory, sorry-"he started to say.

"You," I said with a painful voice. "You tried to kill me! If you truly love me, then you wouldn't have tried to suffocate me!" I yelled. Without looking back, I ran. I ran out the back door, beyond the Meadow, into the forest, huddled, leaning on a tree trunk.

There, I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gulliver POV**

I'm Gulliver, President Snow's nephew. Let's just say that I have the same resentment towards Katniss Everdeen as him. I liked roses too. He always called me the son he never had.

"We've been waiting in the woods for days! I reek!" my partner, Casella remarked in disgust.

"She'll come out eventually," I reassure her. Just then, I sensed movement. A figure raced towards a tree and sat there. The person's face seemed oddly familiar. I walked a few steps closer. My suspicions were confirmed. That was Katniss Everdeen's daughter.

"Wait, why are we going after the mama bear herself when, if we have her kid, she will kill herself?" I asked Casella.

"I honestly don't know," she replied.

We started creeping up towards the girl.

**Katniss POV**

I was worried about Glory. She refused to have anything to do with Peeta, but he was her father. If I went to talk to her, she would have a meltdown. The only logical thing to do was to send Timmy out to console her.

"Timmy," I called. He came upstairs in baggy gray outfits, smiling like a fool. I suddenly recognized that outfit. It was my sister's, from 13. I felt like I was about to throw up when Timmy walked up to me.

"Timmy!" I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He looked confused. I took a few deep breaths and pulled away. "I need you to do me a favor. Glory ran away, and I need you to find her."

Timmy nodded, and raced away.

"Be careful!" I shouted after him.

**Glory POV**

When I finished crying my last tear, I saw Timmy racing up towards me. I smiled, and he gave me a gap-toothed grin.

"Mother sent me to get you," he said.

I took Timmy into my arms and held him there.

**Gulliver POV**

"Now, look!" I whispered excitedly to Casella. "Both of them!"

Casella nodded.

I looked at her, and crept up to their spot, but still hidden by the trees. The girl and the boy seemed to be smiling at each other.

"On the count of three, you grab the boy, and I grab the girl," I said.

"One…" Casella counted.

"Two…" I said.

"Three!" we both shouted in unison. We leapt forward and grabbed the kids. I held the girl by her arms and used a leaf to tie her mouth shut. I saw Casella doing the same to the boy.

The girl seemed to be eyeing something in my pocket. I looked down as she knocked the knife out. She picked it up by her feet and poised it to hit me in the leg, perhaps to slow me down.

When I looked at her in the eye, she started tearing up. That was when I realized her weakness. She could not stand when someone got hurt. I could use that to my advantage.

**Glory POV**

"Where are you taking us?" I shouted to my captor.

"The Capitol. As soon as we board the train, we should be on our way," he said with cheeriness in his voice.

"You'll never get away with this!" I yelled.

"Oh, but we already did," he said as he kicked my brother and me into an iron cage.

I grasped Timmy's hand, and noticed that it was wet. I looked to his face to find tears filling up his eyes.

"It's okay," I soothed, although I barely believed it myself.

Before we knew it, we were on a train heading for the Capitol. It was fancy, but not too much. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and the seats looked like it was made of velvet, but that was it. Everything else was a steel gray.

Our captors fidgeted with the lock, and finally opened it. Timmy and I stepped out and stretched our necks.

We blinked at our captors. There was a man with brown hair, and a long scar from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. The girl had dull blonde hair, and scabs all over her face.

Timmy and I sat down on one of the plushy seats. I asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"You see," the girl began, "when your parents were 17, they started a war that killed his uncle and my parents. This," she said, gesturing to us, "is our revenge."

I swallowed, hard. "My parents started a war?" I said, tears starting to form again.

"Yes," the man said. "A war that killed _thousands_. They even killed people themselves."

My parents, murderers. It was unimaginable. Mother, who was so protective of us, and only killed animals. Father, who baked bread and cakes from scratch and even licked the batter sometimes. They could not be murderers!

"What are you going to do to us?" Timmy's little voice whispered.

"We are going to kill you, as your parents did our relatives."

Timmy's hand gripped mine hard. I squeezed it.

"Why don't you kill us now?" I barely uttered.

"We have to show your parents the footage, so they can suffer the same pain that we did."

"You mean," I gulped, "they are going to see it?"

"Of course," the man said. "If they weren't, why would we bring you to the Capitol?"

We sat in silence for the rest of the train trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gulliver POV**

"This isn't going to work," I whispered to Casella. "We need some footage of the girl and the boy to tell the parents that they are here."

Casella stared at me, and then nodded.

She grabbed the camera from her backpack as I told the children what to do. The girl seemed terrified, but the boy seemed okay, almost comfortable.

_Just like the parents, _I thought.

I whipped out the phone and called Plutarch to broadcast the video live. He seemed reluctant, but agreed, as it would make for good television.

"In five, four, three, two, and one," Casella said, and then pointed to the girl and the boy.

**Katniss POV**

"Peeta, when do you think Timmy will come back?"

"Soon," he promised. Timmy had been gone for a little more than an hour. Suddenly, the TV flickered to life.

The screen read, **MANDATORY VIEWING**.

We had no choice but to plop down on the couch and stare at the screen. After those two words disappeared, on came the face of Claudius Templesmith.

"Today, live from the train heading towards the Capitol, we bring you a message brought to you from none other than former President Snow's nephew."

Peeta and I exchanged a glance.

The screen changed to show a man with slightly puffy lips, pale skin, and carrying, not a rose, but a tulip.

"We have two very important people here. We want to send a message to all of the people in 12."

I grasped Peeta's hand.

The camera changed to reveal none other than our two children, Glory and Timmy.

I ran over to the television and touched their faces, or rather the screen. As the reality sank in, I fell to my knees. Peeta joined me, silently weeping.

"Mother, Father," Glory began. "We need you to know that we are okay, um…"

"We're fine and we don't need you to worry," Timmy said, his small voice radiating confidence. I sobbed out loud.

In the background, we could hear someone saying "Cut!"

I looked to Peeta, my eyes searching his downcast ones. "Peeta," I choked out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent Timmy out there. I'm sorry." My eyes started tearing up again.

"No! It's completely my fault. If only I hadn't had that stupid flashback!" he shouted.

"You can't control those," I said to him, tilting his chin up so he was looking into my eyes.

We took a few deep breaths and he pulled me into his arms. We could only hope for a miracle.

**Glory POV**

When we arrived at the Capitol, it was a magnificent site. 12 was getting better, but it was nowhere near the beauty of the Capitol.

Timmy started fidgeting around, bouncing and giggling. Perhaps he was just giddy at being able to see the Capitol for the first time. Or perhaps he was trying to get other people's attention. Everyone would have seen the video on television. I joined him, singing a few tunes I learned from Mother.

I could tell that our captors soon learned of our intentions, or at least mine, because they took out the cage again and shoved us inside.

"You better not make a sound," the man hissed. He reeked of roses. It was starting to make me sick.

He brought us to a fancy apartment. I couldn't help but giggle at the funny Capitol accents, and I saw Timmy do the same too.

When he finally took us out of the cage, we were mesmerized. There were chandeliers, beautiful tapestry, and soft, velvety carpet.

The man pushed us to a dull gray room with a stiff mattress.

"This," he gestured to the room, "is where you will stay for the next couple of days.

"You will eat bread and drink water, nothing else. We want you to look vulnerable."

We nodded.

"Wait," I called to the man as he started to leave. "The girl promised us rich food and delicious drinks," I lied.

"I'm sorry, my name is Gulliver and the girl's name is Casella." Gulliver said. "Did she really promise you food and drinks?"

I nodded and poked Timmy until he nodded too.

His eyes flashed. "We'll see about that."

"Um… Where's the bathroom?" I asked him.

Gulliver pointed to the room next to ours.

I nodded, and then proceeded to take Timmy to the bathroom with me.

"I'm sure that he doesn't need to go," Gulliver said, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"She gets scared in new places," Timmy said, gripping onto my hand.

Gulliver nodded. "Don't try anything."

"We won't," I promised.

I led Timmy into the bathroom. There I noticed a window. I fidgeted with the lock until I got it open.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

I looked at him, my eyes shining. "Getting out of here."

"It's a four story fall. If we jump, we're going to die."

"Look at me, Timmy," I said. He looked into my eyes. "We're going to die anyways. If we don't make it, at least we tried to escape."

He nodded. We positioned ourselves so that if we took one more step, we would be flailing through the air.

Just as we were about to jump, the door swung open. "Going somewhere?" Gulliver asked.

He advanced towards us.

"Jump!" I urged Timmy. We held hands, and then leapt out the window. For a few seconds, we were airborne. We were flying, soaring through the sky.

And then we fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gulliver POV**

"Why didn't you go after them?" Casella asked me, maliciousness in her eyes.

"They'll probably injure some body parts and not be able to move, so it will just be easier to prevent them from escaping later on," I said with confidence.

Casella looked at me, suddenly realizing something. "People will recognize them!"

"Oh, shoot!" I said, worriedly. We raced down four stories until we got to the children. The boy's leg seemed to be jerking oddly, and the girl was lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"We need to get them fixed," Casella said.

"Why?"

"Hush. If we are going to televise their deaths, the people passing us right now might recognize that we have them," Casella said.

"Wow. You are smarter than I thought."

"Thanks," Casella replied sarcastically.

"We'd better go," I said. People were starting to stare.

I grabbed the girl by her leg, and Casella dragged the boy by his arms.

We hurtled into the elevator and pretended that they were our kids and we were carrying them for any people passing by.

As soon as we reached our compartment, Casella picked up the phone. "Medics? Yes, we need a couple.

"We have a predicament with a couple of kids. They hurt themselves pretty badly.

"One seems to have broken his leg, and one is unconscious.

"One day? No, we need them NOW.

"Yes, we can wait an hour," Casella said defeated, as she hung up.

"ONE HOUR?" I asked, ready to explode.

"It was the best that they could do on such short notice."

"Fine, I'll just have to make it work."

**Katniss POV**

We hugged each other, hoping for comfort, but finding none.

"You know," Peeta began with a sad smile. "When I look at you, I think of Glory."

"When I look at you, I think of Timmy."

We looked at each other and wept again.

"Look," Haymitch began, drunken, and slammed his liquor bottle down on the table. "I'm sorry for what happened to your children."

I looked up, startled. I didn't know that he was here.

Haymitch took a long swig of his drink. He took a deep breath and began. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

I pushed Peeta down and stood angrily. "My children are kidnapped, and you're around _drinking_?" I cornered Haymitch. "How dare you treat this like a game, like a horrible, unrealistic _game_!"

"Whoa, Katniss, calm down," drunk Haymitch said. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"I will not calm down!" I screamed at him. I took a deep breath and shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared for our children," I said, tears starting to form once again. I was beginning to feel tired of crying. I angrily wiped the tears away and kneeled in front of the television set.

"Please," I pleaded the TV. "Tell me that they are okay." Almost on cue, the television flickered to life again.

"What has just happened to the Mockingjay's kids?" a garish reporter asked. "Well, just minutes ago, they fell out of a four story building. Luckily, our cameras were there to capture the moment."

The scene changed, now showing Glory and Timmy falling out of a building. They replayed the image over and over again. As they showed the scene, I noticed something. They appeared to be jumping out of that building, not falling.

I looked at Peeta. He seemed to understand what I saw.

"Maybe," he began, silently weeping, "They were trying to end their lives."

I looked to him. "They wouldn't do that, would they?" I turned to Haymitch. "_Would they_?"

He shrugged.

"Answer me! Would my own flesh and blood try to kill themselves?" I asked furiously.

"Well, according to what you did in the rebellion," he belched, "Yes, they would most likely try to kill themselves."

I charged on him, pinning Haymitch to the ground. I stared into his drunken eyes.

"These are my children you are talking about. Innocent Glory and sweet, little Timmy! You are saying that they tried to take their own lives!" I yelled to Haymitch.

"Slow down, sweetheart. This is the third time you have gotten mad at me over the last 5 minutes," he replied calmly, suddenly appearing drowsy.

With that, I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room. Peeta ran over to Haymitch and glared at me. I looked at him, fire in my eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'll be elsewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Glory POV**

When I awoke, I was in a brightly lit room. Someone, a doctor I think, was standing over me, shining a light into my face.

"She seems fine now," the doctor said. I didn't know who he was talking to. Then they came in. Gulliver and Casella.

"A few scrapes and scratches, but other than that, she seems to be alright."

They nod, appearing worried as if they were my mother and father. I pushed them away.

"Geez, you aren't my parents!" I yelled as I walked away. I heard voices in the next room. "Timmy?" I asked. "Timmy!"

"I'm here," his small voice said. He was in a room decorated with pictures of animals and blood. He huddled close to me, his leg positioned strangely. And that was when I realized it. My ruthless stunt caused my brother to lose his leg, just as my father did.

I crouched down and touched his prosthetic. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"A little at first, but now it's better." He sounded so brave. I pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I choked out before the tears started flowing.

He patted my head. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I caused my little brother to lose his leg!" I shouted.

"We're going to die anyways," he said, sounding strangely cheerful.

I pulled away so I could look at him. "No we're not."

"Look at me. We are going to. You just have to embrace it. You have to live with this fact."

I stared at him. My 7 year old brother embracing death. Tears welled up inside of my eyes. I pulled him in for another hug.

"Okay, we don't want to break up the little reunion, but we need to keep going," Gulliver said.

I looked up, surprised. I didn't know that he had been watching us.

"Let's go!"

**Gulliver POV**

"Are we going back to the compartment?" the girl's stupid voice asked me.

"No!" I yelled. I was seriously starting to get sick and tired of the two children. In the past 4 hours, they had somehow managed to draw the cameras closer to me, and made me pay their extreme medical bill.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We are going to the old Hunger Games Training Center. Wouldn't it be ironic if the Mockingjay's children died right where she trained?"

"Wait," the girl said. "You're going to shoot us now?"

"Yes. Why wait any longer?"

Finally, the girl was at a loss for words.

"Hm, I never really got your names."

"Well, I'm Glory and that's Timmy."

"Ok." I pushed the siblings farther. "You know, you have to walk on your own sometime."

"Yes," Timmy said, "but if we walk on our own, then we might just run."

"Ah, reverse psychology. You know Timmy, you are a bright one."

He beamed at me.

"If I wasn't planning to execute you right now, you would seem kind of cute." I looked at Glory. She was pouting; apparently she wanted to be the center of attention.

"We might as well start filming," I suggested as Casella took out her camera.

"In five, four, three, two, one…" she pointed to the two kids.

"Hi, Panem. We just want you to know that we are o-okay, and that we will be executed s-soon," Glory stuttered.

"If you see Katniss or Peeta, send them your condolences. We can't do much, but we'll try to survive for as long as possible." He paused for a second. "We love you Mother and Father."


	7. Chapter 7

******Please review! I want to know how my writing is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Glory POV**

When I awoke, I was in a brightly lit room. Someone, a doctor I think, was standing over me, shining a light into my face.

"She seems fine now," the doctor said. I didn't know who he was talking to. Then they came in. Gulliver and Casella.

"A few scrapes and scratches, but other than that, she seems to be alright."

They nod, appearing worried as if they were my mother and father. I pushed them away.

"Geez, you aren't my parents!" I yelled as I walked away. I heard voices in the next room. "Timmy?" I asked. "Timmy!"

"I'm here," his small voice said. He was in a room decorated with pictures of animals and blood. He huddled close to me, his leg positioned strangely. And that was when I realized it. My ruthless stunt caused my brother to lose his leg, just as my father did.

I crouched down and touched his prosthetic. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"A little at first, but now it's better." He sounded so brave. I pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I choked out before the tears started flowing.

He patted my head. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I caused my little brother to lose his leg!" I shouted.

"We're going to die anyways," he said, sounding strangely cheerful.

I pulled away so I could look at him. "No we're not."

"Look at me. We are going to. You just have to embrace it. You have to live with this fact."

I stared at him. My 7 year old brother embracing death. Tears welled up inside of my eyes. I pulled him in for another hug.

"Okay, we don't want to break up the little reunion, but we need to keep going," Gulliver said.

I looked up, surprised. I didn't know that he had been watching us.

"Let's go!"

**Gulliver POV**

"Are we going back to the compartment?" the girl's stupid voice asked me.

"No!" I yelled. I was seriously starting to get sick and tired of the two children. In the past 4 hours, they had somehow managed to draw the cameras closer to me, and made me pay their extreme medical bill.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We are going to the old Hunger Games Training Center. Wouldn't it be ironic if the Mockingjay's children died right where she trained?"

"Wait," the girl said. "You're going to shoot us now?"

"Yes. Why wait any longer?"

Finally, the girl was at a loss for words.

"Hm, I never really got your names."

"Well, I'm Glory and that's Timmy."

"Ok." I pushed the siblings farther. "You know, you have to walk on your own sometime."

"Yes," Timmy said, "but if we walk on our own, then we might just run."

"Ah, reverse psychology. You know Timmy, you are a bright one."

He beamed at me.

"If I wasn't planning to execute you right now, you would seem kind of cute." I looked at Glory. She was pouting; apparently she wanted to be the center of attention.

"We might as well start filming," I suggested as Casella took out her camera.

"In five, four, three, two, one…" she pointed to the two kids.

"Hi, Panem. We just want you to know that we are o-okay, and that we will be executed s-soon," Glory stuttered.

"If you see Katniss or Peeta, send them your condolences. We can't do much, but we'll try to survive for as long as possible." He paused for a second. "We love you Mother and Father."

**Katniss POV**

I heard my son's little voice spreading through all of Panem. He is only 7, yet he acts more mature than most kids his age. I took a deep breath, and stared at the blank screen. I wanted more than anything to hear that they were okay, that they were coming home. But they aren't.

Peeta knocked on our door. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so well," I told him with sad eyes. He moved over and sat on our bed with me.

"Our kids are going to be killed," I said with tearful eyes. "They're never coming back. They'll just be more pages added to our book."

Peeta put a comforting arm around me. "We can only pray for a miracle."

**Glory POV**

Gulliver and Casella pushed us into a dark room, only illuminated by the glow of computer screens around it.

"This," Gulliver gestured, "was the old Training Center for the Hunger Games. Now, it is a research station."

They shoved us over to opposite walls, Gulliver pinned me against one wall, Casella pinned Timmy to the one across from me. They tied our wrists to the wall with rope, and secured cuffs around our ankles.

_Just embrace death,_ Timmy mouthed. I thought about his words. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid to die.

"Cameras on," Gulliver gestured to Casella.

Suddenly, I could see a little red blinking light on the camera.

Gulliver took a bow and arrow from a supply closet, and them loaded it. He practiced a few times on the mannequin until he got them right through the chest every time.

I gulped. In a few moments, that will be me.

I said a silent good bye to everyone I know. Mother, Father, Timmy, and all my acquaintances at school.

"Who should go first?" Gulliver's booming voice echoed across the room.

"I think the boy should," Casella replied, acting as if the camera wasn't even there at all.

"Good idea," Gulliver said. He aimed his arrow for my little brother's heart.

"Wait!" I shouted. Suddenly, I had regained my ability to talk again.

"Shouldn't I go first?" I pleaded. It would just be too painful to watch my Timmy die.

"Good point," Gulliver said. He considered my offer for a moment.

"No," Timmy called out. I had momentarily forgotten that he was here. Oops. "If I watch my big sister die, you won't have any pleasure in killing me. I will just be crying."

"But then I would have to watch my little brother die," I pointed out.

Timmy bit his lip, like he was about to cry. I then realized how much he has been through. He got kidnapped, taken to the Capitol, jumped out of a building, lost his leg, and now forced to die. If it went my way, then he would have to watch his big sister slowly die too.

"I'm being selfish," I said in defeat.

"Thank you for finally noticing," Gulliver said with a big, fake, dramatic sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "A seven year old shouldn't have to watch his big sister die."

"So it's decided."

I nodded painfully, and Timmy did too. Gulliver positioned himself, arrow facing directly towards Timmy's heart. There would be no way that Timmy wouldn't die.

Gulliver released the arrow. It soared through the air, landing straight on Timmy's chest. Gulliver turned away before he could bask in the glory.

"Why didn't you watch it?" I challenged him.

"What?" he asked.

"My brother's death. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I only like to bask in the glory that people put on me after I have done the deed."

"Wimp." I looked to Gulliver, hatred gleaming in my eyes. "I hate you. I loathe you. I abominate you! You killed my brother, an innocent little seven year old. You know, we don't choose our parents!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Of course we don't. But once we are born, we choose if we stay with them or not."

Gulliver repositioned himself so that the arrow would lodge into my heart, cutting off my supply of blood and ending my life.

"Just do it," I begged.

He shrugged and let go of the arrow. He turned away as he dropped the bow with a loud clang. The red blinking light on the camera went off as Casella and Gulliver left the room.

And then there was one. Me, Glory, with a arrow flying through the air, going to land on my heart.

Suddenly, an idea started to form. It was risky, but if it succeeded, well, then it would be all worth it.

I ducked my head, so that the arrow was now not aimed for my heart, but rather, my mouth.

I readied myself for a brutal impact, and a brutal one I got. I could feel the arrow plunging into my mouth, into my throat. I felt blood trickling out. I used my tongue, and pushed the arrow out of my mouth, but not all the way. I raised my head, and placed the arrow onto one of my restraint ropes to use it like a lever. I gurgled blood out, and spit it on the ground.

I used my head to push on the arrow until the ropes burst free. I flexed my wrist, and then went to work on my other hand. Once it was free, I untied the ropes around my feet and then went towards the bow lying in the middle of the room.

I grabbed the bow and loaded it with the arrow. I positioned it like I was going to shoot someone. Well, I kind of was.

I looked over and remembered Timmy. I rushed over to him, removing the arrow from his heart.

"Glory," he whispered.

"Yes," I responded.

"I'm tired."

I held onto his little hand. "I know. But try your best to stay awake."

"I can't." As he spoke this sentence, a single tear rolled down his face. And then he closed his eyes for good.

Tears filled my eyes as I left his side, and then raised three of my left fingers, and touched them to my lips.

I walked, defeated, out the way that Gulliver walked. I tried to summon up Mother's hunters' stealth.

I tip toed all the way until I could see Gulliver and his friend Casella's backs.

_Mother,_ I thought in my head. _You know that I'm not as good as an archer as you are, so sorry if I miss this next shot._

Tears flooded my eyes as I loaded my bow and positioned it directly towards Gulliver's back.

"This," I barely rasped. "Is revenge."

He turned, appearing shocked at my appearance. He then saw the bow. Gulliver lunged.

I pulled the string back. _I can't do this_, I thought. I took a deep breath, and suddenly thought of Timmy. Without thinking, I released my grip.

The arrow landed in his heart. As soon as Casella saw me, I ran. I ran all the way back to the Training Center, and took a hold of Timmy. I lifted him up as if I was carrying him, and as if he were asleep, not dead.

I ran all the way to the train station, and bought 2 train tickets. I could see the Ticketmaster eyeing us strangely. I would be too, if I wasn't me. A girl with blood pouring down her chin, carrying a boy whose face is pale, too pale.

I ran onto the train, seating myself on a plush, velvety seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was really busy, but now I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Glory POV**

_How could this happen to me_, I silently thought. I sobbed as the realization sank in. My brother was dead. My sweet, innocent brother was never going to open his eyes again.

"May I see your train ticket?" said a lady walking down the aisles. I looked at her, fumbling around for my ticket.

She saw my snot covered face. "Or, um, I could come back later," she said awkwardly as she hurriedly walked to the next person.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing them to make everything go in reverse. I wished that I could go back in time. I would have never run away. If I didn't, then my little brother would still be here.

When I opened them again, I looked at the limp figure in my lap. I stroked his hair, willing him to wake up. To a normal outsider, he would appear to be sleeping, but I knew the truth. He was never coming back.

A lady sitting across from me reached over and put her hand on mine. I looked up at her. She had pink and blue striped hair. I squinted at her tightly pulled face. I came to the conclusion that she was alive when the Capitol styles were strange.

She apologetically smiled at me. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I stared at her, confused. How would she know what had happened to me?

"Wait," the lady said. She looked into my tear filled blue eyes. She examined me. "Oh my lord. You are Katniss and Peeta's daughter! But, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I stared at her. How did she know? Then, I remembered. Gulliver and Casella had recorded the entire episode.

Right now, I hated them so much. Now, all of Panem would assume that I was dead.

"Hello?" the lady said.

"Oh, right," I said, my voice giving away. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, afterwards, I managed to block the shot."

She smiled at me. "Quick-witted, just like your mother."

That made me smile just a tiny bit.

"We will be arriving in District 12 soon. Make sure you have all your luggage." The announcer said.  
"I'm going to grab a quick bite," the lady said. "Do you want anything?"

I smiled, grateful, but shook my head. When the lady left, I went back to smoothing out Timmy's hair. For a moment, I felt as if he was here.

The lady came back with a blue piece of cake and purple pieces of fish.

"By the way, my name is Yettie. I witnessed your mother fight firsthand. I remember wearing a lemon yellow coat. I was only eight, but I remember everything. That day, my mother died," Yettie said, her voice becoming hushed.

Before I could say anything, and train lurched forward and stopped.

"Welcome to District 12. We hope you had a pleasant trip."

I hoisted Timmy onto my shoulder, plastered on a sad smile, and exited the train.

I looked around for somewhere to sit. The corner of my mouth lifted up when I spotted an unoccupied green bench.

I sat until dusk. My fingers moved endlessly through Timmy's hair. My hand brushed his eyelids, willing them to open. All the while, his body grew colder and limper.

Just as it was about to get dark, I noticed two familiar voices.

"No, it's not going to be okay!" I heard one voice yell. "They're dead, Peeta. They're dead," her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Love, be quiet. You'll wake the whole town. Katniss, it's going to be okay."

My mind couldn't process this information quickly enough. Katniss. Peeta. My mind whirled. They were here. They were here!

I urged my legs to move, to push me off of the bench and into their arms. I willed my mouth to move, to let them now that I was here.

Nothing worked.

I stayed still.

"Wait," Father said. "There is another person here."

"But," Mother said. "All the trains have left for the day, and the next train doesn't arrive for another two hours."

My heart leaped out of my chest.

"Hello?" They looked in my direction

"It's me," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Really?" Mother said, awed.

"Did the person just talk?"

"Yeah. Come on." She pulled father forward. When they were standing right in front of my bench, I looked up at them.

**Katniss POV**

"Hello?" I asked to the darkness.

"It's me," a voice replied, quiet, but I would recognize it anywhere.

"Really?"

"Did the person just talk?"

"Yeah. Come on." I replied, grabbing Peeta's hand and tugging him towards the voice.

When we were standing right in front of the bench, the person lifted its head up.

Once Peeta saw who she was, he grabbed her in a big hug.

"Glory!" I exclaimed. I reached out to her and planted a kiss on her forehead as I wrapped my arms around her, not willing to let anyone ever take her away from me again.

"How are you alive?" I mumbled into her hair as Peeta rested his hand on her shoulder and mine.

"I managed to avoid the shot," she mumbled into my chest. I suddenly noticed there was something else on the bench.

"Timmy!" I exclaimed sorrowfully.

Peeta looked in the direction that I was looking in. He let go of us and went to sit next to Timmy.

"My little boy!" I wailed.

Glory looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Let's go home."

As we walked towards our home, I kept Glory close to me as Peeta held Timmy, our little boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry that I'm doing so many of these author notes, but please tell me if you'd like me to continue the story or not. And if so, tell me if I should have another conflict of just random moments from their future. If not, then the end will be nearing. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Glory POV**

I collapsed in my room and started sobbing again. It felt so wrong to be here without Timmy. I heard Mother coming in my room.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern, even though I heard her voice crack.

I ignored her and continued crying.

"Look at me, Glory," Mother said. I ignored her once again. "Look at me." This time, her voice was fierce.

I turned my head. I noticed her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy.

"Glory," Mother began. "It's going to be alright. I didn't believe it when your father said it, but I do now. When I saw both of you in the Training Center, I lost it. But your father told me that it was going to be okay. I cried for the whole day, and then we went to the train station. It was my idea. We were going to visit my mother and tell her the news. We went to buy tickets. It might just be luck, but we found you. You're safe now. That's all that matters. What's done is done."

I bit my lip in an attempt to stop the tears from overflowing.

"But what about Timmy?" I asked in a small voice.

Mother swallowed. Her gaze dropped. She stared at my blankets for a long while. Then, she slowly lifted her gaze to look at me right in the eyes.

She took a deep breath, and then said, "We are going to bury him in the Meadow tomorrow with the others."

"What others?" I asked.

"You didn't know this when you went there, but under the Meadow were hundreds of dead bodies."

I swallowed, hard. "You mean…"

"Yeah, you were playing on a graveyard."

"Why didn't you-"I sighed in defeat. "So Timmy's going to go there too?"

"Yeah."

"But how will we know where he is buried?"

Mother smiled at me. Well, as much as you can smile with the pain of losing a loved one heavy on your chest.

"That's where you come in handy. Your father and I have decided that you can make the gravestone."

"But-" I stammered.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. I know you can do this."

"But what if I do it wrong?" I whispered. "I don't trust myself with Timmy anymore. I broke his leg, and let him die."

"We trust you." Mother said earnestly.

**Katniss POV**

"We join the Mellark family in grieving over their lost one, Timothy Finnick Mellark." A man preached.

I took a shaky breath as I firsthand witnessed my baby boy being lowered into the ground. Where Prim would have gone if she was still in one piece. She would have loved Timmy. Tears started to fill my eyes again. Peeta held one of my hands and Glory squeezed the other. I know she was struggling not to cry as well.

The workers placed Timmy into the hole that they had created, then gave us a couple of minutes to say goodbye.

"Timmy," Glory choked out. "I miss you. I'm so very sorry. I wish you were here." Her voice gave out on the word here and she broke down, crying.

I stroked Glory's hair as she cried. "Timmy, you went to a better place. You will always be missed, forever and ever. Please, tell Prim that I miss her and love her too. I love you so much. I wish that you could come back." I tried to stay strong throughout my speech, but I found myself in the same position as Glory.

"Timmy," Peeta started. He then started sobbing. I have never seen him sob before. It was a surprise to me. "It was all my fault!" he screamed.

I stroked Peeta's back.

"No, it wasn't." I said gently to him.

"Yes, it was! If I hadn't tried to kill Glory, none of us would be in this position right now!"

I swallowed. It was hard enough listening to Peeta rant about how everything was all my fault when he had flashbacks, but it was even harder listening to him saying that it was his own fault.

"Peeta, you can't control the flashbacks."

"I could've tried harder!" he yelled at me. I shrank back a little. Peeta never yelled.

"Do you think it's any easier on me? I have to watch my little boy being buried!"

"Well, at least you know that you didn't cause it," he said, his voice ice cold.

I took Peeta into my arms. I held him as he cried. I noticed that Glory looked a little scared. She too, had noticed how Peeta never cried or yelled. I took her into my arms as well and held them until the workers said that they had to cover Timmy now.

Just as the workers were about to shovel the first pile of dirt onto my baby, Glory shouted, "Goodbye!"

"Bye," Peeta said, his voice hoarse.

I tried to join in their goodbyes, but my voice wouldn't work.

When they had completely covered up Timmy, the workers placed Glory's gravestone on it. It was beautiful.

It said, to the best little brother in the world, rest in peace. It had a picture of an angel on it. And it was all engraved into stone.

I smiled at Glory.

"Rest in peace, Timmy." We all said.

Glory took my hand and Peeta's hand, and we all walked home. Our family didn't seem complete, but it was. Timmy was somewhere, watching us. Knowing that we would be okay. He was, in fact, very mature for his age. I sensed his presence and looked around. He wasn't there. He wouldn't ever be. But time could heal that wound. Just like it had healed the others. Now, we just had to add him into our book.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Since nobody reviewed, I just decided to continue. Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was necessary. Please R&R! PLEASE!**

**Glory POV**

"Where's the book?" Mother asked as soon as she walked through the door.

Father's face paled. "We're putting him in the book?"

"Yeah," Mother said quietly.

"What's the book?" I interrupted.

Mother and Father looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. I hated when they did that. But, I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Mother gulped. "Well, after the war-"

I gasped. "The war that you started? The war that killed thousands?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Gulliver was right!" I ran upstairs to my room before I could show my parents how much it pained me to hear of someone's death.

**Katniss POV**

I heard the frustration in Glory's voice. I didn't know who Gulliver was, but I was sure that I hated him. I knew that my little girl was compassionate, and it wasn't his place to tell her about the war.

Peeta shot me a worried glance. "She was bound to know sometime."

"But from a guy that we don't even know?" I retorted.

"Would it have been better if she had heard from us?" Peeta yelled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would," I screamed.

"How?" He said icily.

"Anything would have been better than having her hear from a person that we don't even know!"

Peeta stared at me, and then said, "If we had told her, who would have said it?"

I looked at the ground. "Probably you," I said in a small voice.

Peeta looked at me, disgusted, and then walked away.

**Glory POV**

I ran up to my room and cried. Gulliver was right. My parents did kill thousands.

As I reached my bed and stared at the rusty orange walls, I heard my parents shout at each other.

I couldn't believe it. They were fighting. They never fought before.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _What if they are going to get a divorce?_

I had to know what was going on. So, I went downstairs, and saw Mother sitting on the chair, crying.

"Mother, what happened?"

Mother looked at me, and then said, "Your father and I got in a fight."

My suspicions were confirmed.

"But," I said quietly, "You guys never fought before."

"I know."

I looked into Mother's eyes and started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Mother asked me.

"Are-are y-you guys going to d-divorce?" I sobbed.

Mother walked over to me.

"No! We just had a little disagreement!" She pulled me into her arms.

She rubbed my back as I finished crying.

"What's going to happen?" I said as I sniffled.

"I don't know." Mother replied earnestly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry these are so short! I've been busy. PLEASE R&R! I'm desperate!**

**Katniss**** POV**

Peeta had been gone for two days now. It was weird living without him, eating without him, and sleeping without him.

"Mother?" Glory asked.

"Yes, dear?" I replied.

"When's Father going to come home?" she asked, on the verge of breaking down.

I gave her the same answer I gave her two days ago. "I don't know."

We sat in silence for a while. "Can we go see Timmy today?"

I looked at her. I saw weariness that shouldn't be there at such a young age. As I thought this, I suddenly was reminded of Prim. Tears instantly sprang to my eyes.

My baby sister. I swallowed, hard.

Glory hugged me. My baby girl.

I cried. I sat there and let my daughter hold me while I cried. I cried for everybody who died in the war. I cried for everybody who died in the Hunger Games. I cried for my little boy.

Once I was done, Glory asked, "Can we go see Timmy today?"

"Okay," I responded.

We started our trek to the Meadow. My baby girl was at my side, huddled against me.

Then, we saw Timmy. Rather, we saw the dried flowers that we put on his tombstone. And we saw something else.

There was Peeta, crouched against Timmy's grave, crying.

I let go of Glory's hand and rushed to him. I took his stone hard hand. I looked into his eyes. They were black.

"Why did you kill my family?" Peeta demanded, furious.

I gulped. "Peeta, it's okay. It's just me."

"You? As in the one that ruined my life?"

I never took any of his insults to mind before, but this one struck me. Hard. "I did not ruin your life! In fact, I was the one that built you up! Who was the one who sat beside you while you tried to kill me? Who was the one who was always there for you?" I screamed in his face. I realized that I probably shouldn't be yelling at him, because he can't control his flashbacks.

Glory ran in between us and yanked us apart. Boy, my little girl was strong. "Stop fighting!" She yelled, on the verge of tears.

I faced Peeta. "You know, I've never took any of your dumb insults to mind before, but this one hurt. Really badly. I just hate the Capitol right now! I JUST HATE THEM!" I yelled to the sky.

"I know the feeling," Glory whispered.

Peeta's muscles finally relaxed and he too agreed.

"Let's go home."


End file.
